The Ski-Resort
by Archaeologist of Humanity
Summary: I guess sometimes there are a few... Hiccups in life. Sakura and Eriol... With a side order of Syaoran! Enjoy! ;) [Edited 02/08/2015]


This story is set during the events of Sakura and the Snowy Ski Class. This takes place as the avalanche is heading down the mountain.

* * *

[ _ **Chapter 1: How to train a magical girl by Eriol H...Or Clow R in this case...**_ ]

Eriol looked down as Sakura was trying desperately to use the Time card which she had only just transformed, she then flew down to the start of the avalanche with fly.

His eyes widened. "That's precisely what, not, to do Sakura!" He pulled out his staff just as Sakura was trying to use the firey card.

Eriol felt a blast of very cold air hit him from behind. He turned to it in the very moment where he should have been concerntrating on the avalanche and preventing that from engulfing Sakura.

He growled and then turned back. The sight that greeted him was something out off one of his nightmares:

Sakura had been consumed by the avalanche and the ski lodge below was no-where to be seen. His first gut reaction was to make the snow move and part. It didn't do so because it was now solid.

He felt his heart drop. Curse that damn blast of wind! He raced over to where he had seen her last. "Damn you Clow!" He shouted into the clouds above him. His shout echoing for miles around.

Eriol dropped to his knees on top of the snow, he turned his staff back into a key and wrapped it around his neck. He started to dig... Slowly at first then faster and faster. Each of his digs were getting more and more violent. He simply HAD to find her. There was no if's or but's. He HAD to!

"Come on Sakura! Where in Clow's name are you!?" He shouted. After around 5 minutes worth of digging he stopped and he froze in place.

Sakura was not only in the snow... But she was standing in it. His mouth was open and he shook. "S-Sakura..." He grabbed her by her arms and pulled her out of the snow.

The worst part? Was that she was frozen cold to the touch. Eriol blinked as he pulled her close to him. He didn't give a shit whether she was cold or not, he simply wanted her to breath... Which she wasn't right now.

"Sakura! Please wake up...Please!" Eriol sobbed. "I'm so sorry...It is all Clow's fault! If he hadn't given me that stupid will...I could have been there for you! We could have both fought against that avalanche together! Please...Please... Wake up"

He looked down and saw that her skin was light blue. He cursed himself as he stood up with her. He turned to the hut that housed the radio, etc. He bashed the door open with his foot and walked in with her.

The weather was changing again. Within a matter of moments the clouds had parted and the Sun shone through. Eriol thanked the stars that the weather had indeed changed.

He wasn't going to leave Sakura's side. Never. 'Specially when she was like this.

He laid her onto the table in the hut. He shut the door and took his gloves off. He placed his hand on her chest. "It should be okay if she still has...A-"

Eriol's eyes widened again. "Fuck no..." He whispered, she had no pulse. None whatsoever. He proceeded to give her CPR. He couldn't...No he wouldn't give up on her!

[Near the Ski resort]

Syaoran had been racing through the crowds. Trying to find Eriol and Sakura... He growled when he couldn't see them. He raced back to Tomoyo and the group.

"Did you find them?" Terada asked Syaoran. He shook his head as the others expression went from hopeful to sad. "I couldn't find them... I'm so sorry..."

Terada looked back to the ski resort. "There's only one thing we can do now!" He began to walk towards the resort with Tomoyo and Syaoran right behind him. He was stopped by several security guards.

"I'm afraid you can't go in there sir. Its been marked a dangerous area"

Tomoyo said it for thier teacher. "My best friend Sakura Kinomoto is in there!"

The first guard shook his head. "I'm sorry. If she was in there. She may as well be dead by now"

Syaoran raced past the guards, much to their combined effort to stop him. Tomoyo looked to him. "Li!"

Syaoran glanced over his shoulder. "I'm NOT going to leave her here! My girlfriend is okay! I just know it!"

Naoko and Rikka nodded at him. 'Good luck...' They thought in unison.

[Up high on the mountain...]

Eriol had been doing CPR for 20 minutes now. He fell back onto the chair trying to get his breath back. "How..." He looked to his hands in dismay. "How could I have let that happen to her? How..." He looked to the radio. "Could I?"

Sakura didn't breath. Nor did she move. Eriol felt his heart twist in many different ways. "I should have made the challenge easier!" He scolded himself. "Clow you are one sick bastard!"

He sighed as he stood up again. He knew his energy was failing but he continued to try to get some kind of life back into her...He had to.

[Back where the others are]

Tomoyo had been waiting for over three hours now. She looked up as Syaoran came back. He wasn't running anymore. He was walking... Extremely slowly.

Tomoyo and the others raced up to him. "Did you find her? What about Eriol?"

Syaoran shook his head as he felt all his emotions rise to the surface. His fists clenched as he looked down. Tomoyo could tell he was angry yet sad at the same time.

Naoko looked up to the Ski-Resort. "This is...Unreal"

All of them nodded their heads. Tomoyo pulled Syaoran into the nearby hut. Syaoran looked at her. "What are you doing?"

Tomoyo sighed and put her bag onto the desk. "I found him flying around like a mad-man" She opened it and Kero flew out of it.

Syaoran looked at him as Kero looked back at him. "Kid? What th...Where's Sakura?"

Tomoyo looked down as Syaoran felt tears welling up in his eyes. "She...She's dead..."

Kero floated down onto the desk. "Impossible..." He shook his head violently. "She was almost there..."

Tomoyo began to cry herself. She couldn't believe this... They were happily ski-ing earlier..and now Sakura was up in the high mountain... She had gone there with Eri-

Tomoyo clicked her fingers. "That's it!"

Syaoran looked to her with sadness. "What now?"

Kero looked to Tomoyo. Tomoyo slammed her hand into her other one. "She went up there with Eriol! There's NO way she could be dead right?"

Kero shook his head. "That's just n-" Syaoran and him turned their heads to the mountain. "That can't be..."

Tomoyo looked between them. "That can't be what?

Kero and Syaoran looked to each other. "Sakura's life force!" They both shouted in unison. Tomoyo's eyes widened. "So she is alive!"

Kero nodded. "Yeah... but her life-force is extremely faint"

Syaoran looked to them both. "Let's get going then!" They both nodded at him and they raced out off the hut. Their decision:- Wherever Sakura was.

[With Eriol and Sakura]

Eriol did his last thump on Sakura's chest. He collapsed into the chair behind him as he did so. "Sakura...If I could have prevented that...I would have"

He looked to Sakura and then lowered his gaze. "I wish you could come back..."

Sakura began to groan and Eriol looked to her and jumped over to her. "Sakura!"

Sakura continued to groan as she tried to turn to her left and right. Eriol smiled at her. "Easy Sakura, I need you to stay calm"

Sakura didn't open her eyes. "Where are we Eriol?"

Eriol cringed at her pain filled words. "We are in that hut we tried to get into during the storm"

Sakura's head shook gently from left to right. "That can't be true...I was in the middle of trying to stop the avalanche"

Eriol nodded at her. "I know"

Sakura froze for a moment, then her eyes opened slowly and she looked at Eriol. "What?"

Eriol smiled at her. "I know you tried"

Sakura's eyes started to widen with shock. "Y-You couldn't have...I used.."

"The Time Card"

Sakura's eyes went very wide at that point. "How the hell did you know?"

Eriol sighed, knowing that his cover was officially blown. He knew however that he didn't have to tell her about him being the re-incarnation of Clow though.

Sakura looked at him with a glare as she sat up. "Also how the hell did you find me? I remember only freezing tempreatures! You couldn't ha-"

Eriol shook his head and looked at Sakura with his own glare. "You have to understand, Sakura, that I didn't like the idea of you dieing. Furthermore, you think magic as weak as Time would be able to stop me from moving?" He shook his head again. "Gess again"

Sakura stood up. "You should never have helped me! Syaoran could-"

Eriol stood up and glared at her again. "You would have died if I hadn't tried to stop it! Do you get it now? You could be D-E-A-D if I hadn't got to you in time! Syaoran would have got to you just as you entered Heaven! Don't you get it!? He isn't the only one who loves you! I know for a fact that the cards do! Kero and Yue are starting to get to know you better as well!"

Sakura stood in shock, Eriol had obviously known about her and her mission for a long time. "Who else could like me the way that Sya-"

Eriol sighed angrily. "You think you're so special you can't see what's going on around you Sakura! Even if this impacts my duty...I know for a fact that I LOVE you to pieces! If I didn't I wouldn't have cared about you dieing or not! I tried to sop the avalanche! I faultered and failed to protect you! Do you realise how DEVESTATED I was!? I couldn't stop crying when you wouldn't respond!"

Sakura's mouth shivered. "I had...No id-"

Eriol shook his head. "You know what? I've had it. If you want to go ahead and risk your life EVERYDAY, then I couldn't care less! You BLEW your chance to have my on your side!" He turned to the door and walked through it, the frame was on the floor outside the cabin.

Syaoran, Tomoyo, Kero and Yue were standing outside the cabin. They had heard the whole thing.

Sakura raced to what used to be the door. "Eriol! Don't leave! We need you...I need you to help me! Like you said! If you hadn't been there I would have died!"

Eriol stopped walking and closed his eyes. He could feel Keroberous + Yue with Tomoyo alongside Syaoran looking straight at him from behind.

"Sakura Kinomoto"

Sakura froze in place. "Eriol..."

Eriol shook in anger. "No Sakura! I told you that I had, had enough! Maybe this experience will open... Your fucking eyes! You have tons of people all around you who care! They love you even! In the End...It doesn't matter how I feel about you. Felt is more like it now" He sighed as he tried to get his anger to calm down.

Sakura took one step forwards. "Eriol..I..."

Eriol, knowing that Sakura couldn't see the others spun around and glared at her. "Shut it! You've pissed me right off! It's no wonder that Clow was reluctant to choose you as the new master! I promised him that I would do my best to teach you... To train you...To watch you grow up...This how I get treated" He motioned to the others as Sakura looked to them and gasped.

"I get insulted, pushed to the very brink of my former love for you. I get paired with a pair of annoying guardians, a guy who can't stop trying to make sure you're good and well, a girl who can't stop filming your every single fucking move. I should hit you Sakura, but I won't. Something inside me will not let me do that to you even if that means you'll buck your ideas up! I have a golden rule in my head which Clow helped me to come up with"

He took in another breath as Syaoran, Tomoyo and Sakura stood in front of him. They were shocked, more so Sakura who had been shook up to her very core.

"Never hurt another being. No matter how much they piss you off and hurt you. Well this is the combination of your work isn't it? Hmm? Pushing my patience to the edge, frustrating me for the past year and so on with your voice stuck in my skull... Well this is the result, you're going to be here to collect the final mark!"

He saw Syaoran pull his sword out. "Go ahead. Because you won't stop me from being ripped apart by my magic... Even if Spinel and Ruby were working with me at 100% the chance of me surviving at what? One in ten!?"

Keroberous' eyes widened as Spinel landed next to Eriol.

"One in a million. At best Eriol"

Eriol smirked evily at Sakura. "I'm willing to take that chance...Are you?" Sakura felt her back hit the wall of the cabin, as she shook in complete and utter fear.

Spinel shook his head and turned into his true form. "Eriol. We need to get out of here. They'll be time for hurting later!"

Eriol was about to march towards Sakura when Spinel knocked his master onto himself and flew away at breakneck speeds.

Tomoyo turned to Sakura with Syaoran as Syaoran walked up to her.

Sakura had tears in her eyes that stung very badly. Syaoran pulled her into a hug were she couldn't stop crying. "Syaoran! Syaoran! Syaoran!" She screamed.

There was one certainty though:-

Eriol would never appear in front of them again.

Not unless something happened which Eriol knew would most likely never happen:- Being kissed by Sakura.

Sakura stood in silence. "Eriol..." She whispered as he marched away. Syaoran glared at where Eriol had gone. He had a pretty good idea of where he had gone... He didn't want to tell Sakura though... She would feel so betrayed.

* * *

Poor Sakura... Moreso Eriol! Have you ever seen him quite this angry? I mean in other fanfics? xD

Chapter 2 will be up as soon as I can write it...Again xD (Yes I am changing the course where this fanfic and sometimes others have gone xD I want to make them more...I dunno, nicer? lol)


End file.
